ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Morning
Plot Gwen is seen walking to her next class, along with Kevin, and Zed. Ben and Rook are away somewhere far from Friedkin University. Suddenly, Darkstar is seen from behind, spying on them. (Darkstar): This'll be the easiest part of my plan. As Gwen, Kevin and Zed went inside the classroom, Darkstar runs over to his secret room, which is bordered away with a false wall. Inside the room, was Darkstar's first victim: Helena Xagliv. (Helena): Release me! (Darkstar, taking his helmet off): I will, once I have drained your energy. Darkstar pulls the lever, which began to absorb Helena Xagliv's energy. Helena began to scream in pain, then the scene switches to Ben, yawning inside Rook's Proto-TRUK. Ben and Rook are currently driving inside Undertown, completely bored. (Ben): How long have we been here for? (Rook, steering the steering wheel): Approximately 20 minutes, why? (Ben, putting his arms up behind his head): Because I'm bored. (Rook): Unfortunately, there aren't any threats happening so far. Ben yawns in complete boredom, while looking out of the window. Rook turns to face Ben. (Rook, suggesting): Perhaps we can visit Gwendolyn at college! (Ben): Nah, I don't want to disturb Gwen! Rook sighs and continues driving the Proto-TRUK, when suddenly, Ben's phone goes off. Ben grabs his phone and answers. (Ben, on phone): Hello? (Gwen, on phone): Ben, come quick! (Ben, on phone): Okay, I'll let Rook know! Ben hangs up and looks at Rook. (Ben): Rook! Take us to Friedkin University, now! It's important! Rook nods his head and drives out of Undertown and into Bellwood. Rook then activates the ship setting, which transforms the Proto-TRUK into a jet. They fly towards Friedkin University. In Friedkin University, Gwen is waiting for Ben and Rook to turn up. Ben and Rook arrive at Friedkin University. (Ben, walking towards Gwen): What seems to be the problem? (Gwen): Darkstar's back! (Ben, confused): Didn't Rook arrest him? (Gwen): Yeah, but he managed to escape. Ben thinks on how Darkstar managed to escape Plumber HQ, but he is interrupted by Professor Hex. Hex runs over towards Gwen. (Hex, panting): Gwendolyn, have you seen Helena Xagliv? (Gwen): No, have you? (Hex): Strangely, no! I cannot find her anywhere. (Ben): Allow me. Ben dials the Omnitrix and transforms into Wildmutt. Wildmutt sniffs the sense of Helena Xagliv, but as he does this Darkstar lures him away, by throwing a piece of meat over towards the surface of the concrete floor. Wildmutt runs over towards the meat and devours it. Gwen facepalms. (Gwen): Seriously? (Hex): Lemme try! Abeo Exorior! Hex, Gwen, Rook and Wildmutt have been teleported inside the school. Wildmutt transforms back into Ben. (Ben): Beginner's luck! (Hex): Hardly, Gwen taught me some of her spells! (Gwen): It took us some time, but we got there in the end Ben and the rest look around the school, attempting to find Darkstar. After failing to find him, they hear noises of what appears to be a laser beam, draining on someone's energy. Ben transforms into Humungousaur and breaks the wall down. (Humungousaur, shocked): Woah! Humungousaur and the rest walk inside. (Gwen): Helena Xagliv, is that you? (Helena, weak): Yeah, can you get me out of this, please? (Gwen): Sure! (Hex): Gwen, wait! Gwen attempts to set Helena free, but her energy gets absorbed by Darkstar. Darkstar kicks Hex and begins to drain his energy. Humungousaur transforms into AmpFibian and wraps his arms around Darkstar. AmpFibian throws Darkstar outside. Darkstar gets up, but gets electrocuted by AmpFibian. AmpFibian flies towards Darkstar. (AmpFibian): Give up, Darkstar, you're never going to defeat me. (Darkstar): We'll have to see about that! Darkstar punches AmpFibian and drains his electric energy, causing Ben to time out. Ben dials the Omnitrix and transforms into Walkatrout. (Walkatrout, annoyed): Ugh, stupid watch! I was going for Chromastone! (Darkstar): You're a lot dumber than you look! (Walkatrout): Very well! In the other room, Gwen and Hex were attempting to break Helena Xagliv free. Darkstar walks in with Margie and her girlfriend. Darkstar holds Walkatrout by the fins. (Darkstar): Checkmate, Gwendolyn! (Gwen): Too late, Darkstar! We broke Helena free! (Walkatrout): Release me! (Darkstar): Shut it! Darkstar throws Walkatrout on the floor, he then transforms back into Ben. (Ben): Ow! Ben gets up, limping. Gwen looks at Darkstar, furious. (Gwen): Reverto Meus Ops Mihi! Gwen casts a spell which causes Darkstar to become extremely weak. All of his energy has been absorbed by Gwen. (Rook): Should we dispose of him? (Ben): Yeah! Rook puts handcuffs on him and walk out of Friedkin University, Ben follows along! (Ben): Smell you later, Gwen! (Gwen, playfully): You too, dweeb! Ben and Rook, with Darkstar, Who is handcuffed, get inside the Proto-TRUK and take off, ending the episode Noteworthy Events Major Events Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Zed (first re-appearance) *Hex (first re-appearance) *Helena Xagliv (first re-appearance) *Margie (first re-appearance) Villains *Darkstar (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Wildmutt *Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *AmpFibian (first re-appearance) *Walkatrout (first re-appearance; selected alien was Chromastone) Trivia Category:Ben 10: Into the Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes